


My Lover's Keeper

by Lady_Therion



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Therion/pseuds/Lady_Therion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle shares a drink with the only other person who knows what it’s like to love someone who chose power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know it Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Post “Heroes and Villains.” 
> 
> Formerly archived as "So Your True Love is a Villain?" and "Bend and Break" because the story didn't want to tell me its real name until much, much later.
> 
> This is an imagining of one of the scenes I had on my wish list for 4B, and is somewhat inspired by the rumors of a Will/Belle/Rumple triangle. If anything, I hope they use Will's character as a way to define Belle's identity outside of her marriage — and that goes for any other character that Belle could potentially interact with.
> 
> EDIT 6/7/16: Talk about wasted potential :/ Oh well, that's why we have fic.

* * *

INT. THE RABBIT HOLE – NIGHT

Will enters the bar and halts when he sees Belle sitting alone at the counter. She’s toying with the straw of an empty glass. He shuffles in place, unsure if he should go elsewhere, but then decides to approach her anyway.

He grabs the empty seat next to her. 

**WILL**

Hey.

**BELLE**

(rolls eyes)  
Not interested.

**WILL**

Wasn’t expressing interest. Besides I know that look.

**BELLE**

What look?

**WILL**

The look of one whose heart was ripped to bloody shreds.  
But you’re still in love with the one who did it.

**BELLE**

What would _you_ know about that?

**WILL**

More than I’d care to, unfortunately.  
(signals the bartender)  
Two, please.

**BELLE**

(shifts uncomfortably)  
I shouldn’t.

**WILL**

Then why are you here?

**BELLE**

Why are _you_ here? 

**WILL**

To apologize. 

**BELLE**

For what?

**WILL**

For breaking into your library. 

**BELLE**

Oh. That.

**WILL**

I’ve still got the book I nicked back at the camp.  
I’ll bring it around tomorrow if you like.

**BELLE**

Don’t bother. Compared to what other people have done in  
this town, a little breaking and entering is nothing.

**WILL**

Other people? Like your husband?

Belle looks away and stays silent while the bartender serves Will two of his usuals. Will slides one over to her and waits patiently. 

**WILL**

You and I are a lot alike, you know.

**BELLE**

(doubtfully)  
In what way?

**WILL**

Think about it.  
 _You_ loved a murderer. _I_ loved a sociopath.  
We’re like twins. Except, clearly, I’m the better-looking one.

**BELLE**

(laughs)  
Not so sure about that.

**WILL**

(takes a swig from his glass)  
So tell me…why are you here?

**BELLE**

Because he…Rumplestiltskin…he’s everywhere, even when he’s not.  
I can’t stand to be at home. I can’t stand to be at the shop.  
I can’t go back to my father who’ll say he's been right all along.

**WILL**

(shakes his head)  
God, what a cock up.

**BELLE**

(quietly)  
When I think about the things Rumple did…it just makes me _so_ angry.  
Scream at the sky, tear out my hair, gouge out my eyes. That kind of angry.  
But I also wish he were here. To hold me... to tell me everything will be all right.  
It’s all just so…

**WILL**

Mad?

**BELLE**

(looks up)  
Will it ever stop hurting?

**WILL**

I’ll let you know when it does.

**BELLE**

Can I _make_ it stop hurting?

**WILL**

You can…but I wouldn’t recommend it.

**BELLE**

What about you?

**WILL**

What, indeed?

**BELLE**

C’mon. What’s the story with your true love?

**WILL**

It’s a long one.

**BELLE**

I’ve got time.  
(takes a sip of her drink)  
Ugh. This is vile.

**WILL**

Better than the bull piss I’m used to out in the woods.

**BELLE**

Hn. But you know what would be even _better_?

**WILL**

What could be better than drowning in our sorrows, rending our shirts,  
and mourning what could have been?

**BELLE**

Pancakes.

**WILL**

That’s no cure for heartache.

**BELLE**

No, but the upside is that we'll probably not regret it come morning.  
And, um, you still owe me a story.

**WILL**

True.  
(raises his glass)  
Cheers. To the madness of loving, then losing and yet loving still.

**BELLE**

(she clinks her glass with his)  
And to hoping that, maybe one day, we might be enough.

They are seen leaving THE RABBIT HOLE, making their way to GRANNY'S DINER. Above, perched on a nearby power line, is a watchful raven. It caws once and soars away into the dark.


	2. What Happens Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumplestiltskin returns and confronts Belle for the first time since the night at the town line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the story wanted to be more than just a one-shot. Even knowing that how Jossed this will be come spring, I felt there was more room to explore Belle and Rumple's reunion. Whatever the writers are planning, I know it won't be pretty. Anyway, thanks so much for the lovely comments and kudos :)
> 
> Beware: Some angst ahead.

* * *

EXT. THE WOODS – DAY

Will staggers back to his campsite. He hums a tuneless song and carries a half-empty bottle. He trips over a root and swears when he loses what’s left of his wine. Suddenly, an invisible force throws him against a tree and pins him there. He shouts and struggles. 

Rumplestiltskin appears. 

\---

 

**WILL**

(scoffs)

Oh. Just _brilliant._

 

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you.

 

**WILL**

I…I like puppies and am very good with children.

That’s two.

 

Rumplestiltskin waves his hand and Will keels over as though he’s been punched in the gut.

 

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

You know, I was going to make this quick and painless.

But now I’ve changed my mind.

**WILL**

(coughing)

Wait! I’ve got one…I’ve got one reason.

 

Rumplestiltskin waits.

 

**WILL**

(wipes the spit from his mouth)

Your…your _wife._

 

Rumplestiltskin waves his hand again, slamming Will into another tree.

 

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

Are you in love with her?

 

Will rolls to his side and spits up blood. Rumplestiltskin walks up to him and steps onto Will’s throat.

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

I asked you a question.

 

**WILL**

If I said…no, would that stop you from killing me?

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

Probably not.

 

He presses his foot deeper, cutting off Will’s oxygen.

 

**BELLE**

But maybe _I_ can.

 

Rumplestiltskin turns around and faces Belle. He casts a pained glance at her expression, which is a mixture of hurt and anger. Then he glances at her right hand, which holds the dagger.  

 

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

Belle…

 

**BELLE**

(tearfully)

You came back. I…I was afraid I’d never see you again. That we were finished.

But deep down I knew... I _knew_ you’d find a way back.

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

Then _why_ Belle? Why did you send me away?

 

**BELLE**

Because I _had_ to make sure you wouldn’t hurt anyone else. I thought maybe if you were in a world without magic, you would realize that you didn’t need it. And that power…power isn’t everything.

(shakes her head)

But I was wrong. Again.

 

Will moans in the distance as he slowly gets on to his feet. He looks at Belle and nods that he’s all right.

 

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

(gestures towards Will)

What is this idiot to you?

**BELLE**

A friend.

(she takes a careful step towards him)

What are _you_ , Rumple? My enemy?

  

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

(looks away guiltily)

I don’t want to have to be.

 

**BELLE**

I know about the Queens of Darkness, Rumple. I know that it was you who brought them here. What I don’t know is what you’re after. But…I don’t want to have to be your enemy either.

(she holds up the dagger)

So I’ll make you a deal.

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

(surprised)

What are you saying?

 

**BELLE**

I’m saying that I’ll give you the dagger.

But if you take it….you have to let me go.

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

(distraught)

Belle! You can’t--you haven’t even given me a chance to explain!

**BELLE**

After what you did? Why should I trust you?

 

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

(carefully reaches for her)

Belle, please. I know a way to fix this. We can go back to the way things were before.

We can be together again. With magic, I-- _we_ can finally get our happy ending.

 

**BELLE**

Oh Rumple.

(she leans in close to stroke his hair, his face)

You haven’t learned anything.

 

Rumplestiltkin looks down to see that Belle has placed the dagger in his hand. She walks away towards Will, who leans on her as they make their way out of the woods. Rumplestiltkin clenches his fist around the dagger, and blood runs down his hand.


	3. The Gulf Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath, Belle and Rumple meet once again.

EXT. THE WOODS – NIGHT

Belle treads cautiously, a flashlight in hand. There is a howl in the distance and she pauses. After a moment, she keeps going. Eventually, she makes her way to a clearing where she sees Will. He is facing away from her and has stuffed his hands into his jacket to keep out the cold.

\--- 

**BELLE**

Will?

 

**WILL**

(turns around)

Sorry, love--a bit jumpy since your old sweetheart did a number

on my face…and ribs… and trachea.

 

**BELLE**

Oh Will. You don’t look any better than you did last week.

I told you we should have gone to see Dr. Whale.

 

**WILL**

S’alright. I’ve been through worse, believe it or not.

 

**BELLE**

You’re so stubborn.

(shakes her head)

So…why the late call? And why _out here_? Couldn’t we just have met at the Rabbit?

Or Granny’s? Somewhere with indoor heating?

 

**WILL**

I just needed to talk to you. In private.

 

**BELLE**

(comes closer)

Will, what’s wrong?

 

**WILL**

When the Dark One came knocking, he asked me if I was in love with you.

 

**BELLE**

And…what did you say?

 

**WILL**

Didn’t give him a straight answer, really.

But…Belle…

 

He embraces her and Belle drops her flashlight in surprise.

 

**WILL**

I know it’s wrong. I tried to fight it.

But I can’t anymore.

 

**BELLE**

(tries to break his embrace)

Will…you don’t know what you’re saying.

 

**WILL**

I _do_ know what I’m saying.

I’m saying I’m in love with you.

 

**BELLE**

(pushes him away)

But what about Ana?

 

**WILL**

Ana is in the past. Rumplestiltskin is too.

Can’t you see?

**BELLE**

No, Will. This can’t happen.

I’m sorry.

 

**WILL**

Why?

 

Belle glares at him.

**WILL**

You’re still in love with him.

After all that monster’s done?

 

**BELLE**

(starts to cry)

I’ll always love Rumplestiltskin.

He’s hurt me. But I’ve hurt him too. It’s a mess, I know.

But what we have…had…it’s just between us.

I’m sorry Will, but my heart doesn’t belong to you.

 

Belle turns away from him and picks up her flashlight. As she walks away, she hears her name called by a familiar voice. She freezes. When she turns back, it’s not Will that’s standing there, but Rumplestiltskin.

 

**BELLE**

Rumple?

 

He rushes towards her and Belle takes a step back, warning him off. He flinches, a look of hurt crossing over his features.

 

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

Belle---please listen to me.

 

**BELLE**

You…you _tricked_ me.

 

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

Belle---wait!

 

**BELLE**

I can’t believe that I…God! I’m such an idiot.

Why did I ever think…?

(she throws her flashlight at him)

You stupid, insufferable, horrid man! Can’t you—

 

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

I _had_ to make sure. I _had_ to know that you still loved me.

 

**BELLE**

Of _course_ I still love you!

I just can’t _trust_ you. You don’t trust me either,

Otherwise, we would have never been in this mess.

 

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

I wanted to make amends…

 

**BELLE**

By _lying_ to me first?

 

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

I didn’t…I didn’t think you’d want to see me.

 

**BELLE**

(laughs humorlessly)

I’ve thought about you—every day since that night at the town line.

Were you all right? Were you safe? Would we ever see each other again?

Was I wrong to do it? Were you still driven by hate?

I had so many questions.

 

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

And now?

**BELLE**

Now I have my answer.

 

Belle reaches out to take his hand and he looks down at her in astonishment.

 

**BELLE**

Rumple…I will always love you.

But what you need—what you’ve always needed—was courage.

 

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

But you _are_ my courage. You _are_ my strength.

That’s why the gauntlet led you to my dagger.

You were _never_ my weakness, Belle.

 

Belle lifts her hand and strokes his hair tenderly.

 

**BELLE**

(whispers)

I’m so glad to hear that.

 

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

Belle…I’ve found a way.

A way to end all of this.

 

**BELLE**

Rumple. What are you…?

 

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

I may have found the Author.

If I can _make_ him change what happened…

 

**BELLE**

Rumple…

 

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

We can have our happy ending at last…

 

**BELLE**

Rumple, stop.

I know about the Author. But no one decides our fate but us.

You _can_ change, my love. Without paying the price of magic.

 

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

But magic is what I am.

 

**BELLE**

Oh Rumple.

(she kisses his cheek tenderly)

You are more than just your magic. So much more.

 

 

**RUMPLESTILTSKIN**

(begins to tear)

So where does this leave us Belle?

 

**BELLE**

I don’t know, Rumple. It’s always been your choice.

Just know, that I would always choose you.

(she kisses his hands)

After all, I promised you forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing all the Oncers a happy return for 4B! I know it'll be one hell of a roller coaster, but rest assured- I'll be in the seat right with you for all the ups and downs.


End file.
